40th Anniversary
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens the night of Vince and Linda's 40th Anniversary


40th Anniversary  
  
By: Nicole  
  
Vince couldn't believe it but, today was the day that he has been married to his  
  
wife 40 years. Today was the first time that he had gone to Titan in a few weeks.  
  
His wife wasn't there though because she had a meeting at the office in New York.  
  
He went to Titan to surprise her and he had this whole big thing planned. He got  
  
there about one hour early and made all these plans for the evening. When he was  
  
calling for the limo to take them to the restaurant, he notice the picture on his desk  
  
of him and Linda a few weeks back in Alaska. Vince really loved that trip because  
  
that was really the only time that they were together for one week straight.  
  
As he looked at the picture he said to himself, "She is still as beautiful as the day I  
  
married her". Vince then started to think about the first time they met. He knew  
  
the second he laid eyes on her she was the one for him. She was kind, beautiful  
  
and had the most wonderful blue eyes. When Vince really knew she was the one  
  
for him he was a little scared because he wasn't sure she liked him the same way.  
  
All of a sudden he sees a hand in front of his face. It's Steph, Steph says, "Dad  
  
hello did you even see me walk in". "Oh sorry honey I was just thinking". Well  
  
dad today you and mom have been married 40 years. "Steph of course I know I  
  
have made some plans". Well dad I just have to ask you something about  
  
tonight's Raw. Is HHH or Rocky wining the title? "HHH is Steph, now can you  
  
excuse me I have to make a phone call". Sure, Steph leaves and Vince goes back  
  
on the phone. He decided he would also take her for a boat ride but the biggest  
  
surprise was to come he was going to take them to Paris for a few days. He knew  
  
Linda loved Paris so he had the private jet filled and ready to go. It was only 30  
  
minutes until Linda would be here. He just remembered "Oh crap I forgot to get  
  
flowers". So he left Titan and headed to a local flower shop. When driving he  
  
went though a green light and from his left he could see this guy speeding through  
  
a red light. The guy was going like 70 through the red light. The guy hit Vince's  
  
car on the side pretty bad. Vince went conscience. While this was happening  
  
Linda just arrived at Titan. When she got there she was surprised not to see Vince.  
  
He didn't say he was coming but she knew he would be there. When Linda went  
  
into her office she asked her secretary if Vince was here. The secretary said, "He  
  
was here earlier and then he left about 30 minutes ago". She thought that was  
  
weird but just thought maybe he left something home and went for it. After that  
  
last thought her secetarty said "Mrs. McMahon you have a call". Linda said, "OK  
  
thanks is it Vince". "No it's someone's voice I never heard before". She picked  
  
up the phone and said, "Hello". The officer said "Hello Mrs. McMahon this is  
  
Officer Smith your husband has been in a car accident". When Linda heard that  
  
she was in shock, "Oh my God is he OK"? The officer with sadness in his voice  
  
said, "Mam he is in bad shape you should get down here he is at NYC Hospital".  
  
"OK thank you very much officer". She had to tell Steph and Shane. So she went  
  
down the hall to there offices and told them. Shane and Steph both insisted on  
  
driving with her and she said "OK". They all drove there and when they got there  
  
Vince was in really bad shape. The doctor told Linda he doesn't have more than  
  
four hours. So I have give him morphine for the pain. Linda said, "Can we see  
  
him?" The doctor nodded and said "Yes he has been asking about you". Shane  
  
and Steph went to go with her but Linda asked "Can I just please talk to him alone  
  
for a minute?" They both nodded and she went in. Vince's face lit up, "Oh Linda  
  
thank God you came." "Vince Of course I'm going to come I love you". "Oh  
  
Linda I love you too". He then could tell his wife was starting to cry. "Oh Linda  
  
it's OK please don't cry. "I mean I knew you would come but I meant before I  
  
die". Well Steph and Shane came too they are going to come in in a second.  
  
"Linda, I just wanted to tell you that every moment I have spend with you has been  
  
the greatest moments of my life. "Oh Vince every moment with you was like  
  
heaven". Linda looked into her husband's eyes, they now looked so lifeless.  
  
Linda then started to see Vince cry he said, "Oh Linda I don't want to die and  
  
leave you". Linda then started to cry again and said, "I know I don't want you to  
  
leave me either. She had to leave because this was killing her inside. So Linda  
  
kissed his cheek and said, "I love you, I'm going to send in the kids now." Vince  
  
looked into his wife's blue eyes he could tell she was hurting. He then said "OK".  
  
Linda left and told Steph and Shane to go see their dad. Both of them had tears in  
  
their eyes. When Stephanie and Shane went in they could also see that their Dad  
  
was in really bad shape. Vince then said, "Hi Shane, Hi Steph". They both said  
  
"Hi" and they both gave him a big hug. Stephanie said, "Oh daddy I love you so  
  
much". Shane with tears in his eyes said "Oh Dad I love you so much". He then  
  
said "How much he loved them both". He said that after I die Shane you make  
  
sure you take care of your mom". Shane nodded and said "Of course". You kids  
  
also remember that "I love you more than life itself". "If there was anything I  
  
regret it is not spending enough time with you. They both really started crying  
  
again and he started to hug both Shane and Stephanie and said "It's going to be  
  
OK". After that Vince asked Steph and Shane if he could please see their mother  
  
again. They both nodded and gave their father one last kiss. Vince's last words to  
  
his kids were "I love you". They both looked at him one last time and said "I  
  
love you too". Stephanie and Shane both went out to the waiting room and saw  
  
there mom was crying. Shane went on one knee and gave her a big hug and Steph  
  
also gave her mom a big hug and said "Dad wants to see you". Linda headed for  
  
the room again. This time Vince looked even worse but, as soon as he saw Linda  
  
he smiled. "Linda come here". He kissed his wife on the cheek. "Well this is a  
  
hell of a Anniversary huh?" Even in the worse times he always had to be funny  
  
she started to laugh a little. "Vince one question I have to ask you is how did you  
  
get in the accident?". Well Lin, I was driving to go get some flowers and all of a  
  
sudden this guy ran a red light and hit me. Linda thought "Oh my God it's my  
  
fault". If he wasn't getting flowers he would have been OK and not about to die.  
  
It was a long pause and Vince was calling her. She then said "Sorry, this is all my  
  
fault". Vince looked puzzled and said "what's your fault?" You getting into the  
  
accident. "Linda, now you listen to me it is not your fault that was the SOB who  
  
hit ME's fault. "But Vince if you were not getting me flowers then you would not  
  
be in this hospital". "Lin, I'm you husband for God sake's of course I'm going to  
  
get you flowers". You know every year I do that and of course I couldn't forget  
  
this year it's the big 40. She started to laugh again. Vince took her hand and said  
  
"It's not your fault". His voice started to get low and then Vince's last word were  
  
"Linda I love you so much and tell the kids I love them too. Then she heard a  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP. Vince died still holding her hand. After a few days they found  
  
out that the guy who was driving the car was drunk and had survived.   
  
All Linda could say was "Why did Vince die, why didn't the guy that hit him  
  
die?"  
  
The End 


End file.
